The Road Not Taken
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: AU. Brittany finds herself incarcerated.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: okay, so, picture as if brittany is being dropped into prison (orange is the new black world). this is kind of a crossover with orange is the new black, but more of an AU for glee. you don't have to watch both shows to understand what's happening. it's AU for the characters of both shows, but more so for Glee. don't let it deter you from reading. please enjoy and be kind and leave feedback. ::repost from crossover section::

Orange.

Orange.

Orange.

At least I stopped seeing red. Stopped seeing anger. But all this damn orange, who decided that orange would be a good color on one hundred women all in the same room? It's starting to burn my eyes. Maybe that's a good thing. Keeps us from staring too long at another inmate. In seven hundred and six days (if I don't qualify for parole before then), I am burning everything I have in my possession that is orange. It's only been - fuck, I don't even know how long I've been in here there's not a single wall clock, but today is the first day of my incarceration. Already, I know I am going to get tired of this color.

It was now time to take my photo.

"Name." The guard coldly stated.

"Brittany S. Pierce."

"Last name. We do last names here." The guard looked up disinterested at me. "Step in front of the camera. Stand on the orange X," there is that orange again, "on three." He waited for me to step on the X.

"One. Two."

Fucking fly. I swat it away from my face.

"Three."

"But-" I begin to plead, and he cuts me short.

"It's not going in any yearbook." He rolled his eyes at me. "Inmate, badge prints there." He points. I cringe at the term "inmate," I've been here less than a day and already I have lost my identity.

I look around for where the badge printed out. The officer gets impatient and huffs out at me, "It's at the end of the desk where I pointed!" He points again. The rest of the girls in line stare at me.

I grab my badge and can't help but let out a chuckle at the picture. It was horrible. My face was being smacked by my hand, are you kidding me? This is my start of this place? Me slapping myself in my photo identificiation, that has to be some sort of bad omen.

With slumped shoulders I follow the cattle call into the next room. I don't want to know what happens in this room. There are curtains, hospital cots, and nurses. I have a good feeling what is going to happen, but I can pretend I do not. I see girl after girl walk behind the curtain and I try to force myself not to hear the same words being repeated.

Clothes.

Cough.

Bend Over.

Spread.

It sucks when you know your fate. Did I mention I wish I wasn't in hearing distance this entire time? I feel like Carrie stepping onto the high school stage about to be humiliated. Except I know what's coming. Minor details.

"Pierce."

Oh god. I shut my eyes tight. No, no, no. I swear this line was longer. I need more time to mentally prepare for some stranger to look at my most intimate parts.

"Pierce!"

I shake myself out of my mind. I realize there is only me now. I have to shake MYself out of everything in these walls. It's only me. Toughen the fuck up. Let's do this. I walk behind the curtain to the old nurse. Who was surprisingly sweet.

"This is uncomfortable for everyone, honey. Don't be scared. Just do what I ask and it will be over sooner than you think." She smiled endearingly at me. As I was undressing she continued to speak, "If you can get through this, you can get through your sentence." She snapped on her latex gloves.

Those terrifying words I knew were coming were said in the same tone. Clothes, cough, bend over, spread. Feeling thoroughly violated, I dressed myself again and quickly walked away from behind the curtain. I shivered at the thought of going back behind there.

I'm not sure what is going to happen next as I sit on this cold, hard stainless steel chair. My second orange jumpsuit rests neatly folded in my lap as I wait for orders or instructions. Is it odd I feel like a child again? It's only been a day and I feel lost.

"Pierce!" I look up but do not speak.

The guard shouts off two more names. "Jefferson! Diaz!"

"You three." She points at the three of us giving her our undivided attention. "Stand over there."

All three of us get up without saying a word and stood where we were told. This reminds me of school. Teachers were always telling us what to read, what homework to do, where to sit, when to raise your hand. I always hated that shit.

The guard walks over to us with another woman. "This is Morello. Morello this is, Pierce, Jefferson, and Diaz. Morello is going to take you over to the sleeping quarters now where you will be placed in a room. She is going to give you a brief tour."

The woman they named Morello smiles at us before she speaks with an accent I can't seem to place. "Ladies, ladies. You will stick out in the orange jumps, so keep out of trouble. Let's go." She walked away and nodded for us to follow her.

"Hop in the van." She jumped in. "It's all going to be different soon." She's wearing the same type of clothes we are but in a different color. I wonder if she is an inmate. They let prisoners drive and give tours? Prison can't be that bad, right?

Why are we all so silent? No one else is going to speak up for me anymore. If I have a question I need to ask it. "Hey are you a-" The sound of my voice scared the other girls and they jumped a little.

Morello cut me off before I finished my question, "a prisoners? Yeah. Don't let the van and tours fool you. If you're good, you get to be more of a slave than a prisoner."

Nodding my head in acknowledgment I turned to look out the window. I've heard about prison, seen it in movies, but I have no idea what to expect. How often do I get to see the sky? I better look now. When is the next time I get to sit in a car? Out of habit I buckled myself into the vehicle. I couldn't help but smirk as I heard the click of the buckle.

Don't want to break any laws. I inwardly think and chuckle at myself. If only I said that before all this.

"Hey blondie you slow or som'in?" The black girl shouted at me as I sat in my seat. I look at her extremely confused. The black girl rolls her eyes and sighs, "Morello be sayin' your name three times. It's time to move."

"Oh." I awkwardly smiled while taking the seat belt off and jumped out of the van. I was busy day dreaming about the sky and thinking how once I walk into these four walls, I don't know how it will spit me out. The uncertainty of what lies ahead of me starts to frighten me and it must have been showing in my face because Morello spoke slow and soft, "Hey kid, keep your chin up. Walk in strong."

It's probably the best advice I could have received. She's right. I shouldn't over think on my first day. Fuck, I got seven hundred and five more days to over think.

"ROOM ASSIGNMENTS!" Morello shouted and the girls stood up tall awaiting their fate with me. "Follow me ladies."

"Jefferson you're with Washington." She pointed in the room and we all looked at her new roommate. Shaved head. Black. Skinny. Jefferson could take that little girl if she needed to.

"All right let's go Pierce." She ran her pen down her clipboard to find my roommate. I swear I just heard her cringe. "Oh. Looks like you are with -um- Lopez." I suddenly felt nervous. What the fuck does that mean?

"Lopez!" Morello shouted as she entered the room.

Lopez didn't look up from her book.

"Lopez!" Morello shouted again.

Lopez still didn't look up.

"This is your new roommate Pierce."

The brunette shifted her eyes up over her book and snorted. SNORTED.

"Okay well, Pierce I showed you where the bathrooms/showers are. Remember to bring your own toilet paper roll. Come by room for your first roll. Any questions?" She held her clipboard firm against her chest and smiled at me.

"Uh..no. Well yes. Where do I get a toothbrush?"

The brunette chuckled from behind her book.

"You were supposed to grab one with your spare jumper. For real like Taystee -er Jefferson said earlier, you slow or som'in?" Morello looked at me. What is with all these slow jokes?

The brunette chuckled a little louder this time, still from behind her book.

I feel like my eyes are about to well up with tears. I have a roommate laughing and snorting at me. Please, please, don't leave me here without a toothbrush.

"Oh." Was all I could manage. Words betrayed me.

Morello turned to walk away but hesitated, "Look kid, I can get you one. BUT next time pay attention."

I shook my head frantically, "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it." Morello said and left me with my roommate.

"Fuckin' slow blondie gets a fancy fuckin' tour." The brunette commented from behind her book.

"I-" Words are betraying me again. I went to defend myself, but I have no idea how to approach this.

Lopez slammed her book shut, tossed it on the end of her bed, and stared at me in the eyes as she walked out of the cell. I hope this is just like an initiation thing. Don't tell me this is how the next seven hundred and five days will be.

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled under my breath as she was out of hearing distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on my bed alone I heard a PA announcement, "Inmates dinner is at six pm today. Everyone must be in the cafeteria. EVERYONE." My ears stung at the sound of the microphone feedback. Uhh fucking assholes. I hate that sound.

I looked at my wrist out of habit for the time. I weakly smiled at my wrist. The simple joys.

It had to be almost time for dinner, because it has felt like a lifetime already. My first day is slightly overwhelming.

The dinner bell rang.

It took me awhile to find the place. There are no clear cut signs in prison with arrows. So you free people living in society better appreciate that shit. I took in the sights of the cafeteria. There were girls sitting at tables with their food, there were girls standing in line, and there were girls staring at me. I looked at all the different types of girls in one room. Skinny, tall, short, old, hairy, fat, former druggies, brunettes, bald, black, white, mexican, and the list could go on. The room was a melting pot. Suddenly, I felt like I stood out like a sore thumb. I wasn't sure where to start in this feeding cage.

"Hey! Pierce!" I looked in the direction where I heard my new name.

It was Morello. The girl who gave me the tour. She hasn't stopped being nice to me. Maybe everyone is like her and only my roommate is like...well I don't even know what she is like.

"Go get your food. We have a spot for you here." She spoke as she poked at her food with a fork and nodded at the empty seat.

I'm not sure what words to use in this place, so I gave her an acknowledging nod and walked towards the feeding hole. And what I saw was absolutely revolting, but I grabbed my tray and waited for the food-or what closely resembled food.

"NEXT!"

I placed my tray under the glass and watched the slop scooped onto my plate. First a white glob followed by a green glob, and finally a brown glob topped with what I could only assume to be gravy. A bread roll was firmly placed on my plate by the last worker in line. "You're new."

It wasn't a question. I nodded at her.

"Yo, Red! New girl." The girl wearing the hair net shouted towards the back of the kitchen. I couldn't see the person she was addressing.

I started to walk away until a new voice emerged, "Hey, new one. What's your name?" The older red haired lady asked me in a thick Russian accent.

"Pierce." I firmly stated.

"How you like my food?" She leered at me.

I looked down at my plate, then back at her. "I haven't tasted it yet."

She snickered, "Honest one, eh?" The girls in the kitchen next to her laughed with her. I am getting a Russian mob wife vibe in this kitchen, and it is wigging me the fuck out.

"Come here, pretty one." The Russian lady named Red said to me as she curled her finger at me.

Cautiously, I walked towards her with my tray and leaned over the counter. I didn't say anything I just kept eye contact with Red.

"Special treat on your first day." She winked at me and placed a cherry yogurt on my tray.

Unsure if I should accept or deny the gift, I just smiled and said, "Thank you."

Red leaned over the counter a bit and spoke quietly in her thick Russian accent, "Remember it's tit for tat in here. Freebie on your first day." She winked again and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Completely confused by the generosity of the Russian cook, I quickly walked back to my table. I plopped down on the seat next to people I didn't know, but I didn't seem to care.

"Hey Red gave you a treat!" A girl with curly hair pointed at me. She sat across the table from me, next to Morello.

Morello chewed her food as she spoke, "You betta' cherish that, kid."

I looked at my cup of yogurt then back up at the group, "Does this mean I'm her bitch?"

The group of girls looked at each other then burst out in laughter. One of the girls spoke as her laughter simmered down first, "I'ma Big Boo. And it's called wife here." She winked at me.

All these winks. I'm not sure how to take them. There could be so many different meanings behind a simple wink.

"You ready to lick some pussy?" The curly haired girl spoke as she stuck out her tongue and imitated the action.

Morello punched the curly haired girl in the shoulder, "Don't scare the girl. This is Nichols. Don't mind her. You ain't nobody's wife. Just eat the damn yogurt before Big Boo beats you to it."

"Oh, fuck you." Big Boo choked out.

"And wouldn't you like that." Morello smiled and gave Big Boo a wink. There's that wink again.

I am going to have to get a good wink down. One that could mean anything. All I could think about was winking. I think I started practicing at the table without knowing, because Nichols spoke, "Yo, Pierce you having a stroke or som'in?"

"No, she's just a little slow." Morello whispered to the curly haired Nichols.

"I'M NOT SLOW!" I snapped out of my wordless state. That was just a tad over dramatic, even for me. The conversation changed and no one seemed to care about my outburst. Nichols spoke again, "So is the world missing out on hot blondes or did we all get lucky? Cause this the second privileged blondie we got in a matter of months!"

I start to drown out the conversation and poke at my food. Boy does this look revolting. The only way I am downing this food is if I just eat as fast as I can. I start shovelling the food into my mouth. It tastes better that way. The taste of the food is exactly what you imagine it to be. Remember cafeteria lunches in school? It's worse.

"Here is your toothbrush and your roll of toilet paper." Morello smiled at me. "Now don't say I never gave you nothin'."

"Than-" I was cut off by another inmate shouting in the hallways.

"GOD! He speaks to me! YOU! He says YOU are going to hell until you stop eating pussy!" The yelling faded as she walked through the hallway.

Strangely, I looked at Morello, "What the hell was that?"

She folded her blanket as she spoke, "That? You just ignore that. We call her Pennsatucky. The God thing never stops."

My first day is finally coming to close around here. I can't believe it has only been one day when it has felt like fifty. I am certainly in for a treat here, if time passes like this every single fucking day.

"Pierce, you better get to the bathrooms before it's time for role call for closed quarters." Morello shooed me out of her room.

"Thanks again." I politely smiled and started walking towards the bathrooms to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.

"HEY! Watch where you are going, gringa." The group snickered at me.

I accidently bumped shoulders with my scary roommate Lopez, and one of the girls that was walking with her yelled at me. Does she not speak? Shrugging off the altercation I continued on to the bathrooms. Brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but stare at myself. When did I start looking so tired? This day has clearly taken a toll on me and all I can do is stare at how it shows all over my face. My brushing began to slow down, the more I stared, the more I thought how I could end up looking like an old hag in seven hundred and five days. And that fucking scared me.

I. Will. Not. Cry.

Quickly, I shut my eyes with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth. I could feel the toothpaste foam leaking from my mouth. But I didn't care. I couldn't look at myself for another second. I need a moment in the dark. Which was interrupted by a smack on my shoulder blade. I am learning you don't even get a fucking moment alone to compose yourself around here.

"Hey, you alright over there?" The voice was unfamiliar. I still had my eyes shut.

I opened my eyes and continued brushing before I answered. I spit out my toothpaste, "Yeah, just taking it all in." I start to feel exhausted as I looked at the girl's features standing next to me, and try not to concentrate on how the circles around her eyes look like mine only bigger. Cute. Blonde. Tall. Thin. This must be the other hot blonde Nichols was speaking about.

The blonde smiled with perfect teeth, "I was like you a few month ago. Name is Chapman. We don't have much time to talk here, come eat lunch with me tomorrow. Us blondes must stick together." She winked at the end of her sentence. I really don't understand winks anymore. Maybe I am "slow or som'in."

I finished rinsing out my teeth while she was speaking to me. Ah, a clean mouth. It's the best. But back to the girl standing next to me, "Chapman. I'm Pierce in here. I'll see you tomorrow." After I finished speaking, I just walked out with my bed in mind. I wasn't in a mood for any more conversations. I'll deal with all of that tomorrow.

Now was time for bed. Where I am hoping not to get shanked in my sleep tonight. Lopez was laying in her bed reading a book when I entered our cell. "Hey." I said out of human nature. She didn't bother looking up from her book, as I expected. I plopped into bed and covered myself with my blanket, that was lacking any sort of thread count.

Just as I was about to get comfortable I heard the bell ring and the guards that were suddenly in the hallways shout, "ROOM CHECK!"

I was confused, I looked around and saw everyone getting up out of bed.

"Ay! Stand up." Lopez spoke to me.

Slowly, I turned and looked over at her and then flung the blanket off me. It was the first time I saw everyone in my block. We all stood at the edge of our cell waiting to be counted off like cattle.

The guard hit both of our shoulders as he walked into our cell and counted us on his clicker. He looked around and then stared at my bed, "Pierce!"

I turned around to address him. "Yes?"

The guard looked at my bed then at me, "Pierce, you've been here for one day and this is how you keep your living quarters? Disgusting." He held up my blanket. I looked over at my roommate's bed and her blanket was folded pristinely. What the fuck, are you serious?

"Uh, uh. I didn't know..." My head fell in shame. I stared at my feet.

The man with the moustache, squinted his eyes at me, then chuckled out his words, "Ha didn't know. Ha. Was that your defense when you broke the law? Oh uh uh I didn't know. Ha. No wonder your pathetic ass is locked up in here." He walked up to me with my blanket in his hand and towered over me. He licked his lips, like the pervert he was. He dropped my blanket on the floor, walked over to the desk, took his arm and swept everything onto the floor.

"Pierce. Now you know. Keep the room clean." He smirked and continued to the next cell.

I went back to standing on the edge of my cell. The girl in the cell next to me whispered at me, "Well call him Pornstache. He's an asshole. I'm Alex and your roommate is a fucking bitch for not telling you how to keep a room for a check." She smiled at me and then went back to standing up straight waiting to be counted off and inspected.

The count was over and the next thing I heard was, "LIGHTS OUT IN FIFTEEN."

Great. I had fifteen minutes to clean up all the shit off the floor that isn't even my fucking shit. Most of it is my awesome roommate's books. I think two items on that desk were mine and I don't even see them. Lopez went back to reading in her bed. I started reading the titles of the books she had stacked in here. "How to write an appeal." Well that's interesting. "Yoga poses for dummies." Normally, if I saw a girl with her features I would absolutely want to know what her yoga body looks like under that jumper. She may be attractive, but she's a bitch. It throws any attractiveness out the window. I finished cleaning up the mess, grabbed my blanket off the floor, and curled into bed.

As I faced the wall the lights finally went out. I was left in the darkness to stare at a concrete wall. The entire day's events simultaneously hit me as soon as I closed my eyes. All I saw was that girl in front of the mirror. The girl I barely recognized after a day.

Me.

I felt my eyes filling up with water as I kept them shut. Don't, you fucking dare. I took in a deep breath, praying that would hinder my oncoming tears. I laid in bed with tears on the verge of expelling. The more I thought about how I was forced to clean up a mess I didn't create, the more upset I became. My mind was racing through the thoughts of the next seven hundred days. I don't know if I can bite my tongue for that long of a period with that asshole as our guard.

After a few hours had passed, I started sobbing. No longer could I hold everything inside of me. It was all too much. Every emotion imaginable hit me all at once in that cold, dark cell. I felt a kick to my bed, which made me yelp in my sobs. What the fuck does she want? I didn't bother to turn around or acknowledge her. See how the bitch likes it. I continued to sob in my corner as I curled up in the fetal position.

Another kick came, then I heard her whisper, "Stop crying, it's depressing."

Refusing to acknowledge her existence, I shifted in my position and pulled the blanket closer to my body as I sniffled. After a few minutes, my loud sobbing turned into quiet sniffling. I just couldn't help it.

Lopez placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, which startled me, and whispered in my ear, "This is your reality now chica, you have to accept it. Pornstache is here to break you down, make you feel like nothing. Don't. Let. Anyone. Make you feel like that in here. Now stop crying. It's depressing all of us."

She got up and walked back to her bed.

So, Lopez isn't as much as a cold hearted bitch as I thought. That makes my plan of hating her difficult. About not wanting to see her yoga body...


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey thanks for continuing to read my story. also thanks to the people who leave feedback, it puts fuel in my fire to keep on writing. :) as always, enjoy. **

The next morning, I felt the girls in my block looking at me differently. It could just be paranoia settling in my brain, but I'm pretty sure I was getting weird looks. As for my roommate, well, I have decided I will not take her act of kindness to heart.

Trust no one.

The only friend in prison, is paranoia.

That's what all the prison for dummies books told me. What? I had to time to read some books during my trial. I figured my public defender wasn't going to get me out of anything, so I took that time reading up on prison life. I could almost guarantee the person who wrote "Prison for Dummies" most likely has never been to prison.

I was not prepared at all for this.

It was time for breakfast. I got dressed-in the same thing I will be wearing everyday. At least I don't have to worry about picking out outfits. It was a hard part of my day, let me tell you. Thank you for taking that hard task out of my life and making it simple with this ugly fucking jumper.

My roommate was not in her bed when I left my cell to shower this morning, but the less I see of her the better. I can't trust someone who is a crazy bitch one second, and touching my shoulder sweetly the next. Fuck that. I made my bed perfectly, no thanks to that chica. I started to let a little grin show, as I let the laughter, caused by my own joke, run wild in my brain. It wasn't even that great of a joke-who am I kidding, the joke was shit.

I heard a tiny tap on the frame of my non existent door, "Hey, I see a shit eating grin on your face, are you planning something evil? That bitch deserves it."

Before I turned to look at the tall girl, I finished fluffing my own pillow before carefully setting it down, "Nah, I am better than that. I'm just here to serve my time, without evil plans." The tall brunette was quite attractive for a girl with black rimmed glasses. I could see her rocking some serious tight leather clothes outside of that jumper, and my mind is wandering. Stop.

She smirked and entered my room as she spoke, "Said like a true inmate, and you've been here for a whole day. I'm Alex, by the way, and I'm not better than that." She said as she sat on Lopez's bed.

"Alex, yes, I remember." Firmly I stated, "I'm Pierce," giving out first names seems sort of personal now, like revealing the details to why you are behind these walls.

The tall brunette let out a grin and spoke, "Not even on a first name basis yet? I'm hurt, Pierce." She winked at me, "It's all right, I'll get it outta you sooner than later. Let's go eat." She turned and left my cell, expecting me to follow because she halted her movements when she realized I was still sitting on my perfectly made bed. No more failed room checks for me.

"You eat, right?" She rhetorically asked.

I nodded, hopped off my bed, flattened the blanket, and I followed Alex to the cafeteria to eat some of that delicious breakfast food. As I walked next to the tall girl in silence, I wondered what the Russian lady cooked up for us this morning. I can't wait to see what happens with the Russian mob wife kitchen, I think that will be my entertainment throughout my sentence. Since I can't indulge in reality television anymore, I will watch Russian Mob Wives:Prison Edition.

Alex opened up the door for me and l walked in first as she spoke, "You're a quiet one, Pierce. That'll change."

What is she like the fucking prison Yoda? "Wisdom, full you are." I let a shit-eating-grin wipe across my face for a millisecond, until I realized I mumbled that part and I did not just think it.

Alex let out a laugh and kept smiling as she spoke to me, "You just mocked me with Yoda, didn't you? Holy shit," she paused still grinning, "you are a nerd."

My cheeks reddened with embarrassment. I had nothing to say to that, other than, "You could say that."

"That's fuckin' adorable. Let's go eat. Red got us some BACON TODAY!" Alex yelled out the last part with a wiggle of her body. Then the whole cafeteria cheered in unison and slammed their trays on the table to make their excitement known.

Back to the trough of food, where we will be fed like pigs, while eating pigs ironically. I shook the odd realization out of my head as I grabbed my tray, stuck it under the glass, and waited for piles of slop to be thrown on. Everyone in this room seemed to be in a super good mood. I wonder if it was all because of bacon. Will I be this excited one day, over a lousy piece of meat?

I slid my tray under the last of the glass and waited for two strips of bacon to be piled on top of what resembled scrambled eggs and pancakes. "Yo, Red, new girl!" I am getting deja vu, didn't we already go through this? My feet slowly moved away from the trough of food and my brain told me to walk back to my table. But my feet wouldn't listen. I was planted there waiting for Red to appear.

"Blondie," she leered with her full Russian accent, while curling her finger at me. Total deja vu.

I'll play.

I stepped closer and leaned in, "You want two extra pieces of bacon? I got job for you."

"I'm here to serve my time and not get in any trouble." Firmly, I spoke as I looked her dead in the eyes the entire time, "and a job sounds helluva close to a favor."

Red chuckled, but it sounded as if she was chuckling with a thick Russian accent. It was the most terrifying laugh I've ever heard. I began to turn my body away from Red as she spoke again, but I only listened with one ear, "You a smart cookie. I like that, whaddya say?"

"I don't do favors for a slice of bacon." I turned my head to look at her.

"TWO!" She held up two fingers at the same time, like she was used to people not understand her accent.

"I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong girl." I smiled politely and walked away as she shouted loud enough only for the people around us to hear, "Soon, you be right."

Is everyone here just full of fucking Yoda wisdom? What the fuck.

My heart was thumping fast. I'm not used to saying no to people. It's just not in my nature. The entire time I was holding down my exterior cool, I was expecting all of her mob wives to attack me for denying her request.

My tray was plopped down first, then my ass on the seat next to Alex. I was invited to their table by Chapman last night, anyhow. Alex was chewing her bacon as she pointed at me with the half-eaten piece in hand, "Hey Miss Popular, what was all that about?"

Shaking my head as I shovelled some scrambled eggs in my mouth, "Nothing," I spoke while chewing my food.

"Awwwwww," the word was sarcastically drawn out, "we got a shy blondie on our hands." Nichols chirped.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to eat my breakfast, which is going to start being my new favorite meal around here. It actually tastes like one. I looked around at all the girls that surrounded me as they all silently chomped on their precious breakfast bacon. My eyes fell shut as I listened. Just listened. This room is typically loud and filled with chatter, but today? Nothing. Silence as everyone coveted their bacon. I had bacon within this last month, I wonder when the girls around me had their last slice? This simple slab of meat, doesn't make me want to fall silent, doesn't make the chatter stop in my head, and it definitely doesn't make me want to do a damn favor for a Russian.

"Here." I tossed a slice of bacon at Alex, "you need this more than I do." She looked at me in shock like I just threw a blood diamond at her. I gave that slice of bacon away, with the intention of having this lovely gesture returned. Because I might be in a position one day when I need a slice of bacon to escape my prison life. Looking at the other slice of crispy bacon, I picked it up, and tossed it in the middle of the table. The girls looked at me. I sheepishly grinned.

"I offer my other slice of bacon to the girl who has the best story." I smiled, crossed my arms, and leaned back in my chair.

The women at the table dropped their forks and looked at me and then at the bacon. I could see in some of their eyes, that they just wanted to take the bacon. Claim it as their own. Want, take, have; that's the mentality that landed us all in here. But everyone was showing self restraint. My eyes darted from one girls eyes to the next, challenging them to spill their best story as I waited to judge.

"Fuck it," Nichols hesitated, "I was really fucking stoned, probably close to the highest I've ever been, alright? I had this precious pussy hanging on my arm and she was ready to get fucked by little ole me. I boozed and drugged her up all night long." Nichols closed her eyes as she continued to recall her memory, "So here we both are walkin' down the strip of Vegas. Lights in our eyes, laughing, walking back to my hotel, when all of a sudden a black SUV pulls up next to us and takes us both into the car. These white dudes in suits demand money from me saying I owe them for their whore. Who knew I was with a prostitute all night? I spit on both of them, said fuck you all. Jumped out of the moving car and walked-," she chuckled, "mainly limped- back down the strip and picked up this sweet piece of-"

"Nichols! This story fucking sucks, no one wants to hear about you eatin' pussy. Shit we see it in the shower every morning!" Big Boo shouts out as her mouth waters, thinking about the prize in site. "Pierce, can we move on?"

Everyone stared at me.

Wow.

I. Was . In. control.

This was me establishing myself in these walls. This is an odd realization to have, but I can dwell on this later. I need to focus.

"Nichols, I expected better from you." I tried out my wink, "who's next?" Verdict is by Nichols facial response: my wink could use a little more work. All I have is time.

"Ay ay ay," Taystee outstretched her hands, "Look ya'll this will be the last story you need to hear."

WIth my arms still crossed I nodded at her, "try me." Alex looked at me through the corner of her eye intrigued at my sudden change of demeanor.

Taystee, the black girl who I met on my first day in the van, stood up, rubbed her hands together in anticipation of telling her story, then began, "So look. I wake up not knowing what just happened the night before. I'm looking around the room eyes barely open!" Taystee starts to become extremely animated in her story, with her arms flailing in the air, "So, I'm sitting there, realizing I have barbecue sauce on my titties," she chuckles in between, "and I'm like, what the fuck again? Barbecue sauce on my titties, I thought I dealt with this problem before! I thought to myself. So then I get up and realize there's a guy on my floor," she hesitates and becomes less animated, "wearing my shirt, and he's got barbeque sauce all over his face," she pauses and talks quieter, "and he's dead."

The table stayed silent.

"Ten minutes ladies! Eat up!" The silence was quickly interrupted by a guard shouting as he walked in between the rows of women.

"One more story, and I call it!" Chapman, the other blonde, chirped in at the last moment.

Everyone else at the table who was hoping to get in a story looked at the piece of bacon and simultaneously mumbled, "Fuck.." As they all waited to hear Chapman tell her tale.

Chapman rocked in her chair with excitement. She joyfully smiled with her hands clasped together, "So, I am going to beat you all out of the water." She placed her hands on the table as she began her story, "So so so, there was this one time," the other blonde can't hold her laughter in as she tries to get out her story, "this one time I was in a park on a blanket and it's a nice day out..."

Chapman's story faded into the background as I heard the guard shout, "FIVE MINUTES LADIES!"

I looked around the table and everyone is rolling their eyes at the giddy Chapman,

"...and then I reached into the basket and there was no ring! My fiance forgot to bring the ring he was proposing with and my hand was full of potato salad."

Everyone at the table slowly looked at each other after Chapman finished her story. They all shrugged their shoulders and shook their head, "White girl. That was the whitest story you could have ever told." Jefferson, Taystee's bunkmate chirped in, "We've personally seen better shit happen to you!"

The table laughed. As I looked at everyone I wondered what happened to Chapman behind these walls. Wondered if that was the reason the bags under her eyes were so large. I find it hard to look at her, because she is a reminder of what I could look like if I let this place get to me.

Looks like I got a tough decision to make, "Taystee, bacon's yours." I nodded at her as I scooped the last of my food into my mouth. I spoke with my mouth full, "You had the most wicked twist factor. So did you do it?"

The bacon crunched in the black girls mouth as her curls bounced on her head, "Now that, is a story for another time." She winked as she bounced away to the trash can and disposed of her food and placed her tray in the receptacle.

I stood up and did the same as everyone else in the lunch room-or should I say breakfast room? Either way, we all made our way to the trash can like busy worker bees. I'm not sure what we do next. This is my first full day, I just realized I do not have a clue.

The ladies around me are scampering off to places, but I haven't a clue what I am supposed to do. I just stare at the trash can as I let my food slowly fall in. Everyone is bumping my shoulder and throwing their garbage in the can as I stand in their way.

I heard whispers, "It's okay, Pierce is slow or som'in."

I'm starting to find it hard get mad at this rumor that quickly spread in under a day. I guess I am staring off into a garbage can looking like a lost child in a department store. So I probably deserve all these slow comments.

"Hey," I felt a hard slap on my shoulder blade. The shock of a human touch almost made me drop my tray to the floor but I kept my grip, "So ya know, people are thinking you are retarded. There I said it. What the fuck are you doing?" Alex half smiled as she raised a brow at me.

I finished up with my tray and walked with her as I spoke, "When I was throwing away my trash, I realized I have no clue what to do next." I looked over at her. We seemed to be walking somewhere. She had somewhere to go or something to do. Which begs my question even more, what the fuck do I do next?

She kept looking ahead of her, darting in and out of women walking, "Ah, I have a feeling you'll figure out soon enough."

Over the intercom, "Pierce please report to Healy's office. Pierce report to Healy now."

Alex smiled at me as she walked through the doors and pointed at herself and mouthed, "Yoda."

Getting dropped into prison is like getting dropped in India and not knowing anything about the culture and dialect. That is exactly how I am feeling. Everything is foreign and I am not used to prision society. Where no one tells you anything, yet everyone knows everything.

I found the door that had **SAM HEALY** written with black lettering on frosted glass. Should I knock before entering? I was paged over the intercom, so I've got to be an expected guest. Well, maybe I should knock. I don't want to piss off any more guards. It is only my second day and all. As I lifted my knuckles up to the door, I heard a muffled voice from behind it, "Come in Pierce." How the fuck..? That was beyond creepy, I thought as I entered the office.

"Have a seat, Pierce." He swirled a wooden stick in his coffee as he ruffled through file folders with the other hand, "Ah, here you are." He wiped off his hands and placed his reading glasses on, "Brittany Pierce. I read your file the other day. Such a shame to be in here for such a pretty girl like you." He shook his head, took off his glasses, and pinched his nose where his glasses rested. I stayed silent. This is kind of like high school was, you just sit there and listen to what they have to say. No matter how much you want to talk back.

"So, keep your head down. Don't get roped into problems or lesbians." Lesbians? Did I hear that one correctly? "And STAY AWAY from Chapman and Vause, trouble follows them."

"Vause?" I looked up at him and asked. The name was unfamiliar to me.

"Yes, inmate Vause. You may know her as Alex. Alex Vause. She's in here for the long haul. Be a good inmate and parole may be an option sooner than you think." He smiled at me, seeming like he genuinely cared.

"Yes, sir." I nodded. Just say what he wants to hear, I keep repeating to myself in my head.

"Now, for your work assignment-to which you will go straight to after breakfast every day- is laundry detail." He sat back down on his rickety chair and as he adjusted himself he continued to speak, "And don't worry the work changes every six months." I swear I heard a squeak of the chair in between every word.

"Laundry detail it is, yes sir." I nodded my head and spoke like a good little student-sounds better than inmate.

He picked up his reading glasses and looked back down on his papers, "Oh and first visitor is allowed next week. So I need a list of approved visitors by tomorrow." He didn't look up once as I sat there blankly staring at his balding head, "Off you go now, that's all."

The rest of my day was blur after that. I went from laundry detail, to lunch, to recreation time, to dinner. I just remember being taught, first we sort, then we push that button, blah blah blah. I think I understand the concept of laundry, even though that was probably the chore I did the least in the outside world. I was happy to see my perfectly made bed when I entered my cell. I was actually relieved to see my fucking bed.

The only bad part about being in my cell is that my roommate will be coming back at any time. I don't remember seeing her throughout my day, but today was literally a big blur. All I know is, if Healy wants me to stay away from Vause why would he put me in laundry detail with her? If this is a test, well I certainly don't fucking play that game.

I see my cellmate enter our room out of the corner of my eye. She stands there for a second, huffing, she stomps into our room towards me and not towards her own bed. I will hold my exterior cool. I will not let her intimidate me, but this is slightly hard with her barrelling at me.

Lopez is now on top of me. It was easy to get me into this position. I let her stomp towards me as I sat on the edge of my bed and then she pushed me over. She continues to straddle me, I struggle a bit, but she is much, much stronger so I give in and let her pin my arms down above my head. Our eye contact never breaks during this. Whatever this is.

She leans down towards my right ear and whispers, "If I find out that it was you..." She pauses as she breathes heavily into my ear, "I'll fuckin' make you pay." Lopez slowly retracts herself from my ear, grins, then proceeds to lick my face. She smirks once more and hops off me.

Not even a second later Pornstache and another guard walk into our room. "Lopez, grab your fucking necessities. Off to solitary you go."

Pornstache walks up to me, with his boots echoing throughout the silent block. I stood up from my bed confused as fuck, panting from the altercation I had to endure. He stands so close to me his body is practically touching my breasts as he looks down at me with his pervert smile, "Use these two days to figure out how you'll survive her wrath."

Can anyone tell me what the fuck just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: thanks for continuing to read. sorry for the delay. i've been into reading fics lately and not writing them. :P also, feel free to throw out any jail time drama ideas you'd like to see. i'm always open to suggestions. **

**as always enjoy.**

My roommate comes back today.

And I'm shaking in my damn non-existent cowboy boots. But if I were wearing some they'd be a black leather with a very stylish red trim, and I swear I can see them on my feet as we speak.

Over the past two days, I've gotten tales from the inmates about life in solitary. And I am going to pray to the Lord that I never enter those harsh, thick walls. You don't want to be confined to solitary. It's demoralizing and you are forced to deal with all the thoughts that run rampant in your brain-or so I hear.

Either way...I don't want to find out myself.

"What landed that loco in solitary?" Inmates would ask me. This place runs on gossip. I think without it, jail wouldn't be jail. If that makes sense. I can barely make sense of myself. My stomach has turned for days, my nerves on the edge. I literally have no fucking idea why my bunk mate landed in solitary, and I'm sure as hell positive she won't fucking tell me when she comes back. She's not exactly the talkative type.

I only have one choice. There is only one person who knows everyone's business in this place. My life depends on me figuring out what happened to her, so I can prove it wasn't me! There is no way I can sleep with one eye open for the rest of my sentence, and there is no way I can go to Healy and ask for a cell change. Looks like there is only one way out of this.

Red.

That Russian fucking cook. She knows everybody's business. That red-head has ties to the outside world, inside world, and I know for a fact she knows why everyone lands in solitude.

I grabbed my tray like normal as I entered the cafeteria. It was dinner time. The longest meal of the day. This was my chance. My roommate was due back at the end of the day. My nerves were at an all time high as I walked through the food line. I watched the piles of slop thrown on my tray. Meats, vegetables, and a hard loaf of bread. What a hearty meal.

I neared the end of the line. Leaning in I spoke in a hushed tone to the girl with the hairnet, "I'm looking for a dessert today."

Her head sprang up, "Oh?" She smirked a little, "Depends on the flavor you are looking for."

It's only been a few days in these walls and I already knew the password for this mob, "I'm craving a cherry Red yogurt." And that was all I had to say. Hairnet disappeared into the back and emerged was the wonderful Russian cook.

Red cleaned her hands with a towel that was attached to her apron and looked at me crookedly. A smirk was hiding behind her hardened face. Slowly, she walked towards me and whispered, "I hear you ask of me. Come. Eat with chef." She waved her hand and granted me access to behind the wall of food.

Vause spotted me from the line, "Hey, Kid you don't know who you're messing with."

I looked at her but didn't say a word. She doesn't understand. She doesn't know. To earn my respect with Lopez, I can't go mouthing off that the crazy bitch straddled me into submission.

As I followed Red, I felt her minions stop and stare as I passed each of them. We reached the chef's table in the back of the kitchen. It was a small white square table with two chairs on opposite sides. The table had a fancy table-cloth draped over it and Red had a plate on her side of the table. A plate! Not a high school looking plastic tray full of slop. Her meal looked a tad more appetizing. It may be hard to concentrate with all that food staring at me.

"Sit, pretty one." Red extended her hand at the empty chair as she sat down. "You reconsider?" She blatantly asked as she picked up her fork from the table.

I placed my tray on the table and really took a moment to consider what I was doing. Thoughts ran rampant through my brain. If I go through with this. It's just one job. She won't own me or anything. Right? Right. I'll make sure of it. Stay tough, Pierce. Stay tough.

"I have. But instead of a slice of bacon I want information." I started to pile the food on my fork as I watched her gain intrigue, "And I hear you have it."

She rubbed the bottom of her chin, "I like you," she paused, smirked at me, "You brave girl. You take on job, I get you information."  
Red makes the deal sound so simple. This gives me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I must press onward. I chewed my food, with my mouth agape as I spoke, "Problem is, I need the info before tonight."

That terrifying Russian laugh started up as she began to speak, "Maybe I found girl for job already." She looked at me dead in the eyes.  
I pushed the chair out from under me as I stood up and grabbed the edges of my tray, "Fair enough." I paused as I called her bluff. If she reached out to me first, she NEEDS me and SHE wants me for some reason. I have the upper hand. Here comes the river and I will fucking win. Sorry, I was a bit of a poker junkie in the outside world. I will only allow myself to make a deal with a shifty Russian if the deal's on my terms. I learned that the hard way.

With a raised hand to halt my movements, Red spoke, "Fine. I get information you seek."

Holding in my smirk I sat back down on the chair that wobbled in the cracks of the tile floor.

"Meet here after work detail." Red spoke and ate the rest of the contents on her plate.

I did the same. I went off to laundry detail where I will most likely endure a lecture from Alex. I dumped my tray as I walked out the cafeteria doors. I'm glad our daily schedule changes every day. I feared monotony.

"Hey wait up!" I heard a voice shout from behind me.

I slowed my walking pace and turned my head back, "What's up?"

Alex smiled, "Nothing, just going the same place you are."

Stupid me, I chuckled, "Oh, right. The wonderful world of laundry awaits us."

We both entered the laundry doors at the same time and headed to our stations. I was on sorting duty and so was Alex, lucky me. Normally, I'd be somewhat happy to talk to her, but I just know she is going to talk to me about Red.

"So..." Alex began, "You know you shouldn't make any deals with Red."

I started off by shrugging my shoulders, "Let me worry about what's best for me."

"Kid, you haven't been trapped in these walls as long as I have. She's bad news." Alex pleaded with me.

I tossed the whites in the bin next to me as I spoke, "Al, I fucking need to know what landed that chica into solitary! You don't-" I paused flashing back to my encounter with Lopez. She overpowered me easily. I need to figure out who landed that bitch in solitary and why.

Alex looked up at me with a pair of pants in her hand, "You were saying? You okay, Pierce?"

Shaking my head out of my thoughts I answered, "Yes, so you going to tell me the story about you and Chapman?"

Alex shook her head no, "You so aren't changing the subject."

The conversation was starting to bore me. I didn't want to keep going back and forth. I was slightly thankful for the hairnet girl walking up to me.  
"Psst, Pierce." Hairnet stood behind a dryer as she waited for my response.

I looked over at Alex, "Cover for me, for a sec?" I didn't wait for an answer as I threw the clothes back into the bins.

I walked towards the lurking girl in the hairnet. I silently stood next to her as I darted my eyes around the room. The guard that watches over the laundry room typically spends all of her time in the office, but once in a while she will make a round. It would be just my luck, if she decided to get off her fat ass.

"Red sent me." Hairnet was straight to the point.

Slowly, I looked her up and down, "And?" Red already told me to meet in the kitchen after work detail, so why send one of her goons?  
"She sent me to give you information." The girl in the hairnet bit her nails as she nervously twitched.

I didn't like this, "I thought I was meeting her in the kitchen."

The girl frantically shook her head no as she bit on her nail, "Can't anymore. Things to do. Lopez had contraband on her. Found in a random room check during breakfast yesterday."

What? Fuck finding out who put it there is harder than I thought. "What kind of contraband?"

The girl in the hairnet chuckled, "You asked Red to find out why she went to solitary. She did just that. No more, no less." The brunette girl slanked into the shadows and disappeared.

That fucking sneaky Russian. She did get me the information I needed, but fuck I few more hours and I probably could have figured out myself. Red will get hers, when I have time to deal with all that.

Quickly, I scampered back to my work station. Alex was there fuming at me as she sorted her clothes. "I can't believe you seriously made a deal with Re-."

I cut her off, I was annoyed, "I know. You were right." May as well be honest with the one friendly person in here, "I just got the shitty end of a deal." I let out a long frustrated sigh.

Alex quietly kept sorting. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yea. I'll figure it out." I let out a half smile and didn't or rather couldn't look the girl across from me in the eyes. Thankfully, it was silent between us until the bell rang. I needed the time to gather my thoughts. Once we go back to our cells, my roommate will be back. I don't know if she'll be inside the cell, but I know she'll be sleeping next to me tonight.

Chapman was in the bathroom as I was brushing my teeth before bed. If i could manage to fall asleep. "Hey kid, I heard you made a deal with Red."

I brushed my teeth and let the foam seep out of my mouth as I spoke, "Hey, whatever happened with you and Alex?"

Chapman scoffed at me, then she gargled her water, and stomped out of the bathroom. That's what I thought bitch, mind your own. Like why do people have to be all up in your business here? Like like a girl make her own deals. Shit.

Maybe I was being kind of a bitch-but I mean wouldn't you be nervous, too? Just knowing your crazy fucking roommate is coming back to your cell tonight, after she straddled you into submission. I just need to keep my head low and pretend I don't give a shit. Right? Right. That sounds like a Pierce plan.

As I sat on my bed without my crazy roommate in sight, I let out the biggest internal sigh. I was so glad she wasn't here. I can just lay in bed, face the wall, and ignore her entrance into the cell. I did just that. I scooted under my blanket because the guards were about to shout, "LIGHTS OUT IN FIFTEEN." Ah, I am already getting used to the routine around here. A sad realization.

I had such a long day worrying about my roommate I am about to doze off before lights even go out. I picked up my book next to me and flipped to the page I was on. As I began reading I felt my eyes drift off into sleep.

_It was a long dark hallway. I'm not sure how I got here. It was dark. I heard voices behind me.  
_  
_"You think she did it? She had to." I heard whispers. Everyone kept repeating the same thing.  
_  
_I walked up the Alex who was whispering the same thing. "Hey, Alex what the fuck is going on?"  
_  
_"You think she did it? She had to." She asked me again.  
_  
_"What are you going on about?" I could barely see her it was so dark in this hallway. There was numerous doors and the light bounced out from underneath them all.  
_  
_Alex looked at me again, "You think she did it? She had to."  
_  
_I shook my head at her, "You're no help." I walked away. I moved on down the dark corridor.  
_  
_The end of the hallway had doors as well. It was much darker. "She's here. She's here." I heard coming from behind all the doors.  
_  
_"Who's here?" I had to ask the mysterious voice. Which seemed to echo.  
_  
_"She's here. She's here." The voice said quieter.  
_  
_I gasped when I felt a cold presence surround the air. I then began to sound like the others, "she's here, she's here."  
_  
_I kept repeating._

"She's here. She's here." My head moved from side to side on my pillow as I stirred awake from my dream.

"You bet I'm here."

My eyes flung open. My roommate was on top of me.

The dream I had started to make sense.  
"What the fu-"

Lopez took her hand and covered my mouth. You only could hear the muffled ending of my sentence, "-ck are you fucking doing."

She smirked as she listened to my muffled words. She somehow managed to to tie my hands to the bed frame with a pillow case without waking me, so she had her hands free to muffle my mouth. Lopez straddled me as I squirmed a bit. I tried to put up more a fight this time, but I didn't want to make too much noise. I wasn't going to be the one to get us caught, she would surely blame that on me. Fucked up as that is.

I'm laying here, and taking it.

I finally stopped the struggle. Lopez leaned down to my ear. "I know it's either you or Vause. My bitches have watch on this cell and only you two were in this place. So fucking fess up." She took both her index fingers and what nail she had, she traced down my exposed collar bone as we stared at each other in the eyes. Lopez knew exactly where she was straddling me. She was wearing shorts and I could feel her cold thighs through my thin pajama bottoms.

It was giving me goosebumps.  
And as fucked up as it was, she was turning me on.

This must be her weird fucked up torture.

She grinded down into me and it took all of my will power to hold down my own hips. I will not give this girl the pleasure of response. I couldn't help the involuntary reaction of my eyes squeezing tight, though. After I opened them, I caught that devilish grin of hers.

Lopez leaned down next to my ear again, "So, you going to fucking fess?"

I still haven't said a word since I woke up with her on top of me.

"I didn't fucking do shit." I said. Then I decided to spit on her face.

I've had enough. I want to sleep. Plus is what she says true? Me or Vause?

She wiped it off her face, never breaking eye contact with me.

Lopez grabbed my tits and leaned down and nibbled on my ear lobe, "You'd be stupid to fucking lie to me gringa."

After she backed off me she stayed straddled on me. She leaned over my head, as she undid the restraints. I continued to lay there as the weight of her body became familiar to mine. As she went to retract herself from my upper body after she finished untying the pillow case, I decided to grab her lips with mine. And I grabbed a hold for a good long minute.

I had her kissing back.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: sorry for the delay in update, bc I know I left you guys with a cliffhanger. (and i'll be updating much sooner than previous updates) Few things, thank you for continuing to read, it's very much appreciated. Thank you for reading & reviewing. I had a review that jump started my inspiration for this story, so thanks to you, here is chapter five.**

**and always,**

**much love & enjoy. **

It's been two weeks after my gracious roommate came back from solitary, and we shared a passionate kiss.

I've spent two weeks denying it.

What was I thinking? I wasn't. All those built up hormones from not being able to feel the touch of another human being, made me stir crazy. The hot girl was straddling me. I saw those toned tanned thighs. My gaze wandered into her loose-fitting top when she leaned over me to untie my restraints...it was one of those heat of the moment oops-my-lips-fell-ontop-of-yours.

At least, that is what I am calling it.

But what bothers me the most about that night, is me or Vause. The fact of the matter is, with certainty I know I didn't land that loco-loca?-loco, whatever I'm not that great at Spanish. Point of the matter is, I didn't land that bitch in jail. I can't point the blame on Alex, because Lopez may just want to cause trouble. Never trust a hot brunette. They always tend to be smart, conniving, sexy, toned-I have a serious day dreaming problem that has come to light being stuck behind these four walls. The things you learn about yourself, when it's literally just you against the world.

I have a visit with Healy today. He wants to check and see how life in prison is treating me. Just peachy. Fucking peachy. I roll my eyes thinking about the conversation ahead of me as I walk towards his office. **SAM HEALY.** The fading black lettering on his door makes me sad for this man. That he's been in here this long-by choice.

Quickly, I knock on the door. He responds, "You may enter, Pierce."

I open the door and then close it behind me. "How are you today?" Asking casually as I take a seat on the worn office chair.

He leans back on his chair and crosses his arms over his belly, "I'm just fine, my dear. I appreciate you asking. Now, my turn. It's been a few weeks now, how has your transition been?"

My eyes wander around the room before I respond, "It's been peachy." I really just wanted to use that word ever since I thought it in my head a few seconds ago.

"Peachy?" He emphasized the word as if he didn't believe me.

I nodded my head yes. That's what I fucking said.

He pinched his nose where his glasses left indents, "I know you've been hanging around Vause, what did I say?"

Fuck you. I do not like being told what to do by creepy old men, "Couldn't help it, Healy. We are on the same work detail."

"I see." He jotted notes on his paper with my name as the header.

This man makes my blood boil. I have no clue why, but he just gives me a bad feeling, like that feeling you have when you stare into an alley and instantly get creeped the fuck out. "So am I good to go? I don't want to be late for work detail."

Before he answers or acknowledges my question he continues to write on his official piece of paper. Slowly, he places his silver pen into a holder and takes off his glasses. He looks at me, squinting a tad, "You're free to go. Stay away from those lesbians."

I couldn't even dignify his statement with a response. I just wiggled my ass out of the office as quick as I could. As soon as I closed the door Alex was sitting on the bench outside of it, "What the hell are you doing here?" I smiled out.

She shrugged, "Pennsatucky has just been placed in laundry. So the hell if I was enduring her without my laundry buddy." Alex chirped out, slapped her thighs, and stood up. "Ready?" She smiled as she waited for me to start walking before she did.

My mind was everywhere. I watched my feet kick the floor as I walked to laundry detail. Lopez. She could snap at any minute. When is she going to stop trying to figure out who landed her in solitary, before she just gives up and blames me completely?

"Hey you're pretty quiet." Alex paused then spoke again, "Actually, you've been pretty quiet lately. What the fuck is up?"

It's hard fully trusting Alex when I have Lopez in my head whispering the mantra, "You or Vause. You or Vause." So, I know I have been quiet for a few weeks, but it's hard to find words when you are paranoid.

"Okay...or don't say anything?" Alex was aggravated. And I don't blame her.

Sighing I spoke, "I just have a lot running in my head. My first visitor comes tomorrow. She should have come last time we had visitation, but I didn't get my list to Healy in time."

"Bullshit, he does that. He makes you suffer for weeks until he decides to turn in your visitor list." Alex shook her head in disgust as she opened one of the double doors with her backside. She let me walk in first and then followed behind me.

I knew I disliked that man. "Asshole, but I shouldn't be surprised. There's an asshole on every fucking block around here." I let my anger show, I shouldn't have. Alex will know what's bothering me now, and I really don't want to talk about it...with her.

Alex pried, "So who is this visitor that has your cute panties in a twist?" She winked at me. At least she's taking on this topic, not the topic I feared to speak with her about.

I let out a half-smile, this girl can always make light of a situation.

"There's the smile I haven't seen!" She chuckled out, "even if it was a pathetic attempt at a smile." She gave me a narrowing look out of the corner of her eyes, pleading with me.

This caused me to grin wide with my teeth showing. See? How could it be this sweet charming girl? What tears me apart is, what if it is her? _What if._ What if, she really did land my cellmate in solitary? Shaking the thought out of my head because I felt my grin slowly fade.

"So...you're not getting out of this, who's the lucky visitor that gets to see you all dressed up in our fancy jumpsuits?" She smirked as she walked over to the bins and started sorting clothes.

I folded the clothes on the aluminium countertop as Alex handed them to me, "Oh yeah, it's just a friend of mine named, Berry." Oh my God, I've been in here too long. I just refered to someone outside of prison by their last name. I corrected myself, while berating myself internally, "Rachel. Rachel Berry."

Alex looked up from the bins with her eyebrow cocked, "Just a friend of yours?"

Slowly, I looked up from folding my clothes and looked back down.

Pointing at me she hollered, "AH! Enough said. How long did you go down on this girl?"

I made a grimacing face at her, "So vulgar, so eager. You need to get laid Vause."

"You so aren't getting out of the question. And since you mentioned it, yes I do, care to help?" She threw a shirt directly at my face.

The sleeve of the shirt landed on the top of my head, causing it to stay in place. I let the shirt dangle on my face as I let my muffled speech begin, "She's a good girl. She shouldn't even be visiting me, but she insisted. Two years-"

Alex walked over to me a picked the shirt off my face with her index finger and thumb, "You were saying?"

Laughing a bit, at how ridiculous I must've looked, I continued, "We were together for two years, I met her in Chicago. She was starring in this play in boyztown. Everything about her was beautiful. Her voice. Her passion for what she was doing on stage.." I paused. Throughout telling my story, I felt all my memories come rushing to the surface. It saddened me. Abruptly, I rushed out, "But we're just friends now."

In a quiet soft tone, "That bad, eh?" Alex diverted her eye contact from me to the table.

Lowering my head in shame, "Yeah," was all I could manage to let escape my lips.

"It's hard _being_ the girl who broke such a beautiful creäture." I forced a half-smile upon my lips.

"Can I ask something?"

I nodded my head yes.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, but if it was this bad, trust me I've been there I know-why is she coming here?" With her outstretched arm, Alex dangled a shirt from her grip, this time in defeat as she held it there until I grabbed it from her clutch.

Playfully, I yanked the shirt out of her hand and grinned, "Thanks for not throwing it at my face this time." I paused and folded the shirt, "But I'm not sure. She wouldn't tell me."

"That can't be good." Alex voice was dripping in pity.

"You're-"

Cut off by Pennsatucky, "**YOU** a dirty SLUT of a lesbian blonde too?"

"I-what-excuse me?" I placed my right hand on my hip and cocked my entire body.

"You. Yous talking to that filthy lesbian over there," she nodded towards Alex.

Alex chirped in, "Fuck you."

Pennsatucky walked closer to me. When she started to speak, it was apparent that she had a serious case of meth mouth, "YOU A LESBIAN? SAY IT. GOD WILL HATE YOU FOR IT." She stepped another inch closer when I didn't respond, "You disgust me. God would rather see you dead then to have you lick Vause's pink pussy."

Laughing Alex spoke, "You take a little peak at my goods in the shower? I knew your hatred for lesbians was a front. You like my little pussy." Alex said as she grabbed ahold of her vagina and gyrated in front of her. Vause knew how to push this little crack head's buttons.

I let out a stifled laugh which angered the crazy woman standing before me, "Go ahead laugh with your pretty little lesbian girlfriend. You are nothing but a worthless piece of gay shit. GOD WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL, ALL OF YOU QUEERS." She threw her hands up to God and closed her eyes. She clutched her chest and then looked back at me.

"God, he just spoke to me." She clutched her chest and pointed towards the ceiling, "He said," She dramatically paused, "you're a fucking dyke. All your loved ones coming to visit you are here to tell you they want nothing to do with you. Because you are a worthless criminal, filled with sins of women. Be prepared to be alone you-"

Something is setting me off. I feel my face crunching together in a not-so-attractive face. My teeth were biting my bottom lip so hard I tasted copper in my mouth. I licked the blood off my inner lip. I felt my fingers forming a ball. I slowly made eye contact with her and cut her off, "Fuck you," I pushed both of her shoulders with my hands, "what makes you holier-than-thou? " I pushed her back again, closer to the washing machine.

I faintly heard Alex, "She ain't worth it, Pierce!"

I ignored all my surroundings, focused on seeing the red. Something I thought I had under control. I pushed her again, this time hard enough for her to slam her back against the machine, "I think all that meth went straight to you head after what it did to your teeth."

Pennsatucky spit on directly into my mouth. Tasted like tar. That was undoubtably the worst thing I have ever had in my mouth. Final straw. My hands formed into fists before I knew it I was punching her, everywhere. Repeating, "You don't fucking know me!" Alex pulled me off as I was kicking in her arms and shouting, "I'll show you a dyke!" I pushed out of her arms and ran up to Pennsatucky and got one last open-palmed slap across her disgusting face.

Before I could hide, the guards ran into the room and started to detain me. Even though I was willfully giving into them, I felt the strike of their hard batons. All eyes were on me. I felt Alex's eyes on me. They were burning through my skin. Her mouth was agape. I've been the model inmate up until now. I winced when I felt the baton again. The guards can beat you senseless in here, because who's going to believe a damned criminal?

No one.

"She's not even resisting!" Vause screamed once she saw me wince at the final blow.

Limply, I stood up and wobbled on my own two feet. My knees failed me, and buckled beneath me. Both guards caught me under my armpits before I smacked against the cold concrete floor. "Shows over ladies!" Pornstache shouted. "Back to fuckin' work! Ondelay!" He clapped his hands together painfully loud and everyone scampered off, even Vause.

Pornstache roughly grabbed my bicep and pulled me to his ear, "To the shue you go."

Fuck. "Shue?" I had a feeling what that meant. I needed confirmation.

"You slow or som'in?" Pornstache laughed out, "Solitary, idiot. Now, fuckin' move it." He kicked the back of my heels.

Officer McGorry spoke up, "Do you really gotta be that rough with all the inmates? Like fuck, we just beat her up."

Pornstache scoffed, "Shut up, you're new here."

I kept quiet. I don't even know how long I'll be stuck in solitary. What happens when you punch another inmate a few times? Lopez was in the shue for a few days just for having contraband.

You know the scene from Silence of the Lambs when Jodie Foster is walking down the corridor of the maximum security prison to meet Hannibal for the first time? All those crazy men shouting at her, literally talking insanity. That's the shue.

I know how Jodie Foster felt. Although, I'll be thrown into one of these cages and I'm not just a visitor. Minor details.

There was one window on the door to everyone's cell. There was a black girl in one of the cells her face smashed up against the window while she is in a straight jacket. All I saw were the whites of her eyes. They were over powering to her complexion. This is the girl that everyone has coined the term, "Crazy eyes." After looking into them, I completely understand.

Pornstache lets go of my bicep and forcefully shoves me into my cell. "This is where all you bad little girls get to think about what you did. Maybe play with that sweet cunt of yours in private." Pornstache winked as he pointed the camera in the corner. How revolting is this man? He stepped closer to me, "I'm taking bets on if you'll survive this." He left me there on the floor, but not without a sinister laugh.

The perverted guard shut the door and peered at me. Picking my weak self off the floor, I walked up to the door to meet his gaze. He proceeded to walk away. As I watched him turn his back I shouted, "I want in on the bet."

Pornstache stopped in his tracks and didn't turn around. He was considering it. The man in him was about to step away, but I decided to pick at the weak pervert in him, "What are you chicken?"

He came walking back and pushed his finger upon the glass so hard I wondered if he was going to break his own index finger, "You watch that mouth of yours, whore."

Under my breath, "Fuck you."

He snickered, "And what kind of bet you want to wager?"

"Simple. I'll bet you I can last five days in here. You tell me what contraband my cellmate had on her." If I can figure out what she was busted for, I'll be a step closer to proving neither Alex nor I did it.

Snorting, he simple states while raising a brow, "And if I win?"

My evil grin took over my face, because I knew exactly what he wanted, "I'll help you sneak in your drugs through Red." If I can survive these five days of-no no, not if. I _WILL_ survive. It's a mind over matter game in this two by two room of padded walls._ Pierce, you let yourself slip earlier and started seeing red, but you are better than this_. I can get exactly what I want. The information I've been seeking and I get to bring that Russian down in the process. You don't place me on the shit end of a deal.

"Five days, huh?" He chuckled before continuing, "Well, we were only going to put you in here for two. But since you offered. Five days are a deal." Sheepishly he grinned and flicked the corners of his moustache in dominance.

"Oh, and Pierce? I don't make fucking bets with inmates. So enjoy your five days." He walked off not to be seen again.

Slowly... in disbelief I crumbled into a corner of my new cell. My chest rose and fell slowly. My eyes fluttered shut as I lost my hope in that corner. I brought my knees to my chin and hugged them, as I buried my face inside. This is the just the beginning.


End file.
